Hospital
by Harada Misao
Summary: Yuuki sofre um acidente de carro e fica internada na UTI por mais de um mês. Enquanto isso seu noivo, Kaname Kuran , se culpa por ter deixado ela ir sair na noite do acidente. Será que ela acordará? Como assim perdeu o bebê?


**Hospital**

**Capítulo único**

A cor clara do cômodo irritava o homem ali presente, que preferia cores escuras; o branco do local, na verdade, irritava qualquer um que entrasse.

O cheiro de remédio causava ânsia de vômito, um cheiro tão intrigante, irritante. Embora aquele lugar salvasse pessoas, elas tendiam a se afastar, ignorar o local; encarar aquelas macas que um dia alguém gritou de dor causava aflição nas pessoas, afinal, quantos fugiam dali? Você já deve ter fugido dali!

Deve ter dito que estava bem e que não era necessário te levar ao hospital. Porque ele é um lugar bom, mas também é um lugar ruim. É lá que você pensa em estar quando não se sente disposto, quando sente dor.

Naquele momento Kaname sofria pela cor do local, pelo cheiro que emanava e mais ainda pelo motivo de estar ali. Ver sua amada deitada naquela maca, saber que agulhas perfuraram-lhe o corpo; o rosto pálido, a respiração lenta, tudo causava-lhe aflição.

Os aparelhos apitando lentamente pediam que as grandes mãos do homem lhe quebrassem com uma fúria não contida, mas tudo que ele podia fazer era segurar carinhosamente a mão pequena e pálida de sua querida Yuuki e suspirar. Se sentia incompetente por não conseguir fazer nada para tirá-la dali.

— Meu amor, melhore logo — sussurrou deitando a cabeça na maca; estava exausto, fazia mais de um mês que não conseguia dormir, a preocupação com Yuuki era maior.

Beijou as costas da mão de sua noiva e sorriu triste, a aliança banhada em ouro branco estava intacta, brilhante e chamativa como era quando a comprou.

—Ka-Kaname… — um sussurro baixo pôde ser ouvido, o rapaz levantou o rosto rapidamente para fitar aqueles olhos doces lhe fitando calmamente.

— Yuuki! — seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, era pequeno, mas era um sorriso.

Estava emocionado, uma fina lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, tamanha era a alegria em ver aqueles olhos que tanto amava abertos.

— Não chore, meu amor — a voz dela era baixa e fraca, ergueu a mão lentamente e pousou sobre o rosto pálido do noivo, ele fechou os olhos aproveitando a carícia.

Sentindo que a mão dela perdia as forças, colocou a sua mão sobre a pequena de Yuuki, mantendo-a no mesmo lugar.

— Por que está com tantas olheiras, querido? — Perguntou ela, seu dedo indicador deslizando sobre a roxidão localizada em baixo das esferas castanhas meio avermelhadas do homem. — Não anda dormindo bem?

— Se não ando dormindo bem? — perguntou calmamente, ela era tão ingênua. — Desde que você sofreu o acidente, não consigo pregar os olhos! — assumiu tomando a pequena mão que jazia em seu rosto para si, beijando demoradamente todos os cinco dedos e ainda deu uma pequena mordida na palma da mão.

Yuuki deu um risinho fraco que deixou o homem satisfeito, fazia tanto tempo que não ouvia aquela risada tão melodiosa, que soava como música aos seus ouvidos.

— Venha — ela lentamente se arrumou um pouco para o lado e bateu a mão no espaço que sobrou, sabia que era errado, mas queria senti-la novamente em seus braços.

Deitou de lado e puxou a mulher que tanto amava lhe abraçando, se esticou e puxou uma coberta que se encontrava na poltrona branca, cobrindo os corpos lentamente, para logo depois envolver sua amada em seu abraço e senti-la apoiar a cabeça em seus braços.

— Não sabe o quanto sofri enquanto via você nessa cama — sussurrou apertando o corpo da mulher contra o seu, sem, é claro, machucá-la —, me remoeu a culpa sabendo que era para ser eu naquele carro.

Lembrava que se tivesse ido ele mesmo comprar os ingredientes para o sopa teria sido ele a ficar preso nas ferragens do carro, depois que um caminhão perdeu o controle e bateu de frente com o luxuoso automóvel negro.

Beijou lentamente a testa de sua amada. Céus! Como temeu que ela morresse durante aquele mês que ficara ao lado dela na UTI!

— Não seja bobo! — ela deslizou suas mãos pelo peitoral de seu noivo, incomodada, abriu o paletó lentamente. — Tire essas roupas, amor — pediu delicadamente.

— O que você quiser amada… — ele se afastou retirando a parte de cima da roupa, ficando com o peitoral definido exposto. Sorriu e voltou a abraçar a moça.

— Se você tivesse ido comprar os ingredientes no meu lugar, eu teria sofrido tudo que você sofreu vendo-me de cama. — os dedos da mão pequena deslizaram alegremente pelo abdômen do homem que sorriu fechando os olhos. — Você não imagina o quanto eu te desejo — ela pronunciou abaixo, mas ele foi capaz de ouvir.

— Não sabe o quanto foi difícil para mim vê-la vestindo essa roupa branca, fina e transparente. — Yuuki corou quando sentiu suas coxas sendo acariciadas por debaixo da coberta, a mão subiu e apertou levemente sua cintura, um suspiro extasiado escapou de seus lábios. — Senti falta do seu corpo, me limitei nesse mês a tocar apenas seu rosto e sua mão — ele fechou os olhos enquanto ela arranhava seu peitoral fazendo círculos invisíveis.

— O médico já deve ter lhe contado — suspirou encostando a cabeça no peito de seu noivo, queria ter tido o prazer de contar, mas as circunstâncias a impediram.

— Na primeira semana não me continha de felicidade, mas depois fui me acalmando e me dedicando à você que precisava mais de mim no momento — ele colou os corpos inalando o cheiro de sabonete de leite que o cabelo dela exalava, o hospital não permitia que os pacientes usassem outros produtos para se lavarem.

— O bebê… sobreviveu? — estava hesitante, não queria ter perdido seu primeiro filho com o homem que tanto amava.

— Não sofreu nenhum arranhão! — Kaname sentiu ela lhe abraçar mais aliviada, também estava aliviado por saber que o bebê sobreviveu, mas estava ainda menos preocupado por saber que _ela_ havia sobrevivido.

— O que acha que as pessoas vão falar quando souberem que irei casar grávida? — o medo de ser rejeitada pelo mundo lhe consumia a mente, causando dúvidas que apenas a voz calma de Kaname poderiam responder.

— É menino ou menina? — por segundos ela não entendeu, quando a ficha caiu a mulher soltou uma pequena gargalhada e socou de leve o peitoral de seu amado.

— Você entendeu Kaname! — comentou falando um pouco séria, mas sem deixar de rir. Só mesmo seu amado Kuran para fazê-la sorrir com tanta facilidade.

— Sim, e respondi — comentou sorrindo, um bocejo escapou de seus lábios, estava realmente cansado.

— Vamos dormir um pouco, você precisa — Yuuki se arrumou melhor nos braços dele enquanto Kaname a abraçava mais forte. Minutos depois eles já haviam embarcado no mundo dos sonhos, abraçados.

O médico abriu a porta do quarto número 205 e se surpreendeu. O que estava acontecendo ali?

— O que houve Doutor Fugisaki? — perguntou Kurosu Kaien, pai da paciente que jazia naquele quarto. Estava um pouco mais atrás do homem de cabelos vermelhos, médico.

— Veja com seus próprios olhos — o Doutor abriu a passagem, o Kurosu entrou no quarto e viu, deitada na maca sua filha e o noivo dela.

— O que tem demais? — perguntou para o médico que acabara de entrar e fechar a porta.

— Acha que eles estavam fazendo _aquilo_? — foi direto no assunto, não gostava de rodeios. Kaien virou e observou o casal deitado, ela com aquele vestido branco e fino do hospital e ele sem camisa.

— Não fizeram. — exclamou convicto de que não havia rolado nada do que o médico estava insinuando.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — se aproximou para observar melhor o casal deitado na maca.

— Veja — apontou para os rostos próximos —, os lábios não estam inchados, as respirações não estam descompassadas. — o médico observou atento o casal. — O rosto dela indica preocupação e o dele alívio — completou dando de ombros.

— Não se preocupe Doutor — Kaname abriu os olhos lentamente —, jamais desrespeitaria minha noiva, muito menos um lugar como um hospital particular — o médico suspirou aliviado.

— Bem.. — sorriu sem graça enquanto lia algo numa prancheta. — Daqui três dias ela recebe alta, ainda precisará se ausentar do trabalho, mas já pode ir para casa. — Kaname sorriu diante da descoberta. — Gostaria de perguntar se vocês não gostariam que ela fizesse o pré-natal comigo — o ruivo comentou sem graça; Kaname e Kaien se entreolharam por segundos.

— É melhor esperar ela acordar. — disse Kaien, Kaname concordou positivamente com a cabeça, desviando sua atenção dos homens que conversavam banalidades e fitando sua noiva.

Finalmente ela sairia dali, daquele hospital extremamente branco e com cheiro de remédio.

Yuuki Kurosu, sua Yuuki; que logo não seria mais Kurosu e sim Kuran.

Que logo compartilharia com ele a felicidade de se casar com alguém que amava e mais tarde, alguns meses depois, compartilharia com ele a alegria de ter o primeiro filho… ou filha.

E o destino que os aguardasse...


End file.
